Aunt Flow
by Frolicking Bananas
Summary: [Oneshot]My entry to the 'Shifting Lesson Gone Wrong' contest on MCBC. Read and review, please.


_**A Shifting Lesson Gone Wrong**_

by Nicole

This week was a drag, especially when it came to school. God, could you get anymore BORING?

Yeah, well, it was going _okay. _Well, up until Wednesday.

That was the day Paul chose to held shifter lessons. Great, I have to put up with him for a whole HOUR. Again. Jeez, its like I'm being punished for a crime I didn't even commit. Okay, well I guess lusting is - well, a sin, but whatever. Okay, could we get OFF that, _please_?

The school day went by pretty fast and was very uneventful.

Then I saw Paul waiting out by his car. He grinned when he saw me. I mean, he always smiles when he sees me - which, you know, makes me feel special and all - but he was _grinning_ this time. Was there something I wasn't catching on to here?

Whatever.

I got to him and his car and he opened the door for me. He even went to buckle the damn seat belt, but I stopped him and said, between gritted teeth, "Paul, I got it."

I wasso not in the mood today. For, um, obvious reasons.

Fine, PMS, okay?

Yeah, the crimson tide was this week and it was so damn ANNOYING. I mean, I couldn't even wear skirts to school because of it.

Paul got in the car and buckled himself up. He then started the car and began driving.

"So, Suze," Paul said, trying to start a friendly conversation, "how is Rico?"

Okay, friendly conversation has officially ended.

Okay, Suze, try not to be a bitch. Just count to ten---

"He's fine. Just like he's been every other time you've asked me," I replied bitterly.

He shut up after that and just drove. Thank god, too, or else I probably would have jumped out of the car. Of course, which was risking my brand new American Eagle jeans - oh, and my life.

We got to his house a few minutes later. He pulled into the driveway and we got out. I saw that his Grandpa's day attendant - Mark - still had that rusted-out Toyota Celica.

We went up to his room, as usual - I mean, why couldn't we go in the living room where his grandpa was or something, its not like he was unfamiliar with it or anything.

Yeah, so we went up to his room and I dumped my purse on his desk. And I took my shoes off by the door, you know, for a quick escape. Thank GOD I hadn't worn those Jimmy Choo mules. I actually returned them. Got my money back - I could spend it on something a little less _painful_.

We started out with the usual shifting stuff. Then he tried to make me shift _objects_. It was kind of _weird_, you know? Yeah, well I kind of didn't master that. But, no worry, I could come back _next Wednesday_ and try again. Now doesn't that sound fun?

NO.

Well, after all the hard work - well, on my part, not his - we went downstairs to get something to eat. Mark had just ordered Chinese food in and got some extra for us, I guess. Hey, he actually got those cheese wonton thingies I like. Maybe Paul could learn from this guy. Not only from his courtesy and all, but, you know, maybe he'd turn gay too.

Some how, I highly doubt that would ever happen. That's like me turning lesbian.

Well, we ate in silence and then went back up to work on more things.

Paul was reading some things off of the old papers of Dr. Slaski's. I mean, it was interesting and all, but I've had enough learning in one school day.

He was saying something about time travel, which I _really_ should have listened to, given what was to happen in my future. But, of course, me being me, I tuned him out and started thinking about Jesse. I seriously hope he didn't pop in for a visit this time. God, if he saw me on Paul's bed with him. He'd frigging FREAK.

Okay, so maybe it isn't a good idea to think about Jesse. God forbid he ever did hear me through the astral plane and materialized here. So, yeah, I settled for thinking about something else. Um, unfortunately, that something else was Paul.

Don't look at me that way!

When you have an extremely hot guy sitting less than two feet away from you, I bet you'd be thinking about him too!

You know what would suck? If Paul could read minds. God, then he'd hear all my dirty thoughts. And, I'm sorry to say, but some of them were about him and doing certain things.

SHUT UP! I'm a hormonal teenage girl with PMS, what do you expect?

Hmph.

Yeah, well, Paul looked up from the papers and looked at me. And, uh, lets just say I wasn't exactly looking at his face.

So, he just settled for a smirk. God, I could KILL him right now. He always does this! But WHY does he have to be so HOT?

God, you are so unfair. Really man, you are.

Paul then turned his smirk into a grin and looked at me. With those piercing blue eyes. God, they made me want to give in.

But I didn't.

Yet.

Paul inched a little closer to me.

Then he goes and says, "Do you find me attractive, Suze?"

What the HELL do you say to that? I mean, really. If I said 'no', he'd totally know I was lying, but if I said 'yes', he'd never leave me alone about it.

So, you know, I settled for a "No, uh, maybe."

Paul's grin widened and he moved a little closer again.

"That's good to know."

Then he moved so he was almost on top of me.

"I find you attractive, Suze," he whispered.

Then he frigging kissed me.

And I, uh, kind of kissed back.

It was only a LITTLE.

Uh, okay, maybe more than a little. It was quite a bit. And I think he noticed that I was kind of enjoying it.

I knew I'd regret this later.

Live in the moment, Suze, live in the moment. Deal with the consequences later. Just enjoooy it.

While we were, uh, _wrestling_, I kind of kicked the table nearby. And it was pretty close to the bed. That was the table with my purse on it.

And the purse kind of fell onto the bed. Pretty much everything spilled out of it and onto the bed. That pretty much everything included my makeup, money, and certain feminine products.

Paul and I both looked at the stuff.

I knew Paul saw the, er, feminine products, judging by the way he was trying not to laugh.

My face was pretty red now. I mean, god, a guy seeing tampons that happened to spill out of my purse?

Yeah, it was pretty EMBARRASSING.

Then he looked back at me and smirked - again.

Another shifting lesson gone wrong.

**_Sooo, how was it?_**

**_Review and tell me what you think._**

**_Love,_**

**_Nicole_**


End file.
